


The quest of bread

by Love_Live_Trash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Live_Trash/pseuds/Love_Live_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi and Kotori try to futfil one of Honoka's fantasies. Naturally, many things go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The quest of bread

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to write this. It's going to be a sort of multi chapter thing, and I'll try to update once a week (but probably won't). Enjoy I guess!

“Umi? Did that shop work?” Umi sighed, hearing Kotori’s question yet again. The two were out and about, hunting for a very specific thing. They wanted to find a bread shop that could make a bread large enough to encase the entirety of Umi’s body.

Of course, the hunt for this specific thing was not spontaneous. For as long as Umi and Kotori could remember, Honoka had always loved bread. And now that Honoka’s birthday was fast approaching, Umi knew that as Honoka's girlfriend, it was her job to do something special. And now here they were, Umi and Kotori, trying to secretly coat Umi in bread. The idea was one of Honoka's fantisies: one that she had told them about numerous times. She had dreamed about eating a large casing of bread off of Umi, her girlfriend, and then proceeding to lick the remainder off. This had caused a blush to run across Umi’s face, but she would do it for Honoka. However, finding a shop willing to perform the deed was much harder than initially expected. Now, the pair had traveled to most of the local bread stores, with no results. There was only one store left to try, and Umi could only pray it would be the one.

The two finally reached the shop. It was a run down shack, that seemed to get very little usage. The walls were made of cracked old concrete, and the roof seemed to be made of some sort of worn wood. The sign sitting at the front said in large, faded paint: LEGEND BREAD. Umi hesitated, but Kotori simply looked at her suspiciously. “Umi, what are you waiting for? We need to check this store.”, Kotori said, as she placed her hand on the rusty door handle. Before Umi could object, Kotori opened the door. The inside of the store, as expected, was just as run down as the outside made it out to be. The room was illuminated by a single weak bulb, hanging from the ceiling. The walls were filled with shelves of bread, and there was a single counter over near the back of the room. At the counter, a single man stood. He seemed to be old and quite muscular, a very well-built man. He had a large beard of red hair, much of which jutted out in strange directions. He seemed to have many scars on his face, only adding to the intimidation Umi and Kotori felt. With a gulp, both stepped forward, perparing to ask.

“‘Ell? Waddaya wan’, kids?” The man questioned, in a gruff tone. Umi tensed up, and decided to ask. “Well sir, we were wondering if it would be possible for you to make a custom bread large enough to encase a person?” She stammered, expecting him to deny her outright. Instead, he simply narrowed his eyes and looked at her questioningly. “I ‘ould do it, I spose.”, he said, a bit suspiciously. “‘Owever, it'll cost ya a pretty penny yknow.” he stated, to which Umi responded with a quick nod. She and Kotori had a large sum of money to use on this: they simply needed someone to do it. The man seemed satisfied with this and nodded. “A’right. Come back ‘ere in three ‘ours, and your bread ‘ll be ready.” He said, causing the two to walk out the store. As soon as the door closed, Umi let out a heavy sigh of relief. “Well, Kotori, it looks like we've done it. This is going to be the greatest birthday Honoka has ever had.” Kotori simply replied with a nod and she said “I hope you're right, Umi.”


End file.
